


¡¿Donde estás?!

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escenas del purgatorio, con cambios de punto de vista, Dean buscando a Castiel, y lo que siente Castiel en esos momentos</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡¿Donde estás?!

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito después del episodio 8x02, tenía que desahogarme y escribí esto. No sabía entonces que Castiel decidió quedarse en el purgatorio. Spoilers de la octava temporada

¿Donde estás?

Todo son sombras de grises. El único color es el rojo de los ojos que acechan entre el bosque. Conozco el lugar, estuve aquí antes. Abrí la puerta, vi lo suficiente, y los dejé salir. No es el infierno, pero no es mucho mejor. Ya sé lo que nos espera, y estoy asustado. No por mí, me lo merezco mil veces. Temo por él. Está inconsciente. Lo tengo que despertar, hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Grito su nombre, incapaz de ocultar el miedo en mi voz. Él se despierta, aturdido. No entiende nada. Le explico lo que pasa, y veo que le cuesta creerme. Pero el instinto del cazador actúa, enseguida se pone de pie y está dispuesto a luchar. Pero ya no hay tiempo. Vienen por mí, puedo sentirlos. No puedo contra ellos, son demasiado fuertes, y son muchos. Sólo puedo hacer una cosa, y es huir, alejarlos de él. No hay tiempo para nada más. Que piense que lo abandoné, cualquier cosa es mejor que verlo morir por mi culpa. 

 

Cas! El llamado desesperado resonó por el bosque. “Desapareció otra vez”, pensó el cazador. Algo atacó muy rápido, y se lo llevó”. Se preparó a luchar por su vida. Lo más importante era encontrarlo y salir de ahí cuanto antes. No tenía idea de como iba a conseguir escapar, pero ya se las arreglaría. Estaba en un llano al borde de un bosque. El paisaje se veía gris, no tenía puntos de referencia. No había luz en el cielo, ni sol, ni estrellas. Mejor se mantenía lo más lejos posible del bosque. No le gustaban nada los ojos rojos que veía entre las ramas. Comprobó que aún tenía armas, podría luchar.   
Continuó caminando sin rumbo, sin dejar de llamar al ángel, añadiendo por igual insultos y súplicas a su nombre. Pero la única respuesta a sus gritos eran sonidos que procedían de criaturas a las que no podía ver.   
El primer ataque lo tomó por sorpresa, pero se recuperó enseguida. Peleó con fiereza y mató rápidamente a la criatura , una especie de hiena pero con dientes mucho más grandes, sin mayores consecuencias que un arañazo en un brazo.   
Perdió la noción del tiempo, ni el reloj ni el celular funcionaban allí. Caminó durante lo que le parecieron horas, aunque tal vez sólo fueran minutos, o años, matando todo lo que se cruzaba en el camino. La adrenalina lo volvía casi insensible al cansancio y al dolor.   
Ya no gritaba, pero continuaba llamando a Castiel con sus pensamientos. Sabía que él podía escuchar sus pensamientos tanto como sus gritos, si es que aún estaba vivo.   
“Donde estás, hijo de puta”, repetía en su mente, una y otra vez. Hasta que lo asaltaba el miedo de que estuviera en un peligro mortal, incapacitado de escapar y de ayudarlo, y la angustia sustituía a la rabia. “Vamos, Cas, aguanta. Voy a encontrarte, y vamos a salir de aquí, juntos”. Rechazaba con todas sus fuerzas la idea de que estuviera muerto. No soportaría perderlo otra vez.   
Finalmente ya no pudo continuar. La última pelea, contra ya no sabía qué, acabó por agotar sus fuerzas. Necesitaba descansar un momento, ya no podía más. Los brazos le temblaban de cansancio. Tenía la ropa desgarrada y sucia de barro y sangre, propia y ajena. Cortes y arañazos le surcaban el rostro y los brazos ,y la adrenalina ya no podía ocultar el dolor de los numerosos golpes que tenía por todo el cuerpo. Buscó un sitio que le ofreciera algún refugio, y desde donde pudiera ver lo que se aproximaba. Encontró un conjunto de rocas, que escaló trabajosamente, y que le ofrecían una buena vista de los alrededores, y a la vez le permitían sentarse y apoyar su dolorida espalda. La luz no cambiaba, no se podía decir si era de día o de noche, pero en algún momento tendría que dormir, por peligroso que fuera. Había visto ya en su hermano las desastrosas consecuencias de la privación de sueño. “Voy a descansar sólo un rato”, se dijo a sí mismo. “Cas, te necesito. ¿Donde estás?”. Y luego elevó una silenciosa plegaria, aunque no a Dios. Sabía muy bien que no había ningún dios que escuchara. Dean sólo rezaba a su ángel. “Si estás vivo, no me dejes. No me dejes otra vez.” Fue su último pensamiento consciente antes de caer dormido, apoyado contra la roca. 

 

Lo escucho llamarme. Sus gritos suenan en mi mente. Puedo sentir su cansancio, su dolor y su miedo. Me duele oír sus llamados desesperados. Pero mientras pueda sentirlo, es que está vivo. Está luchando contra los monstruos que lo rodean. No le resulta difícil vencerlos, ha peleado contra esos seres toda su vida. Pero tiene miedo, un miedo casi paralizante. Exploro más profundamente sus pensamientos, y el dolor amenaza con paralizarme también a mí. No teme por él, está asustado por mí. Teme perderme otra vez.  
Todo mi ser quiere correr hacia él, abrazarlo y protegerlo, pero no puedo. Los leviatanes continúan persiguiéndome. Puedo transportarme más rápido que ellos, pero no los puedo vencer, así que sigo huyendo, como el cobarde que soy. Lejos de él. No pueden enterarse que está aquí, o lo matarían sin dudar. Cierro mi mente a él, porque sería peligroso que lo detectaran. Mi única esperanza es mantenerlos alejados. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él. Nadie le va a hacer daño por mi culpa otra vez.   
Corro y vuelo, me transporto. Ya no detecto a mis perseguidores. Descanso un momento. Lo busco con mi mente, sólo un instante, para saber si está bien. Está exhausto, a punto de quedarse dormido. ¿Está rezando? Lo escuché rezar pocas veces, y siempre a mí, en su particular estilo. Esta vez no es diferente. Sólo detecto una imagen en su mente, la mía. Me pide que esté vivo, que lo busque, que no lo abandone. Siento que me voy a ahogar en el dolor. Mis ojos se llenan de agua y me arden. ¿Estoy llorando? Es lo que hacen los humanos cuando están tristes, ¿por qué yo no puedo? Lo vi llorar muchas veces, y algo se me rompía adentro cada vez, especialmente cuando yo fui la causa de su llanto. Y ahora soy yo el que llora por él. Le mando una imagen mental, con todas mis fuerzas. “Estoy bien. No me busques, es peligroso. Cuidate. Te amo”. Pero él ya está dormido y no la recibe.

 

Despertó sobresaltado. La dura roca se clavaba en su espalda. Un rugido feroz sonó a corta distancia. Recordó inmediatamente donde estaba y se reprochó por dormirse, pudo costarle la vida. Rápidamente se puso de pie, dispuesto a seguir peleando. Le dolían los músculos por la incómoda postura y los cortes que tenía en su piel le ardían. Tenía hambre y frío. Le pareció recordar que soñó con Cas. Pero era un sueño absurdo, porque Cas estaba llorando. Cas no lloraba, los ángeles no pueden hacerlo.   
Se estiró y bajó de las rocas, dispuesto a seguir su búsqueda.   
Interrogaba a todas las criaturas capaces de hablar con las que se cruzaba, antes de matarlas brutalmente. “¿Donde está el ángel?”. Era la única pregunta que les hacía, una y otra vez, entre cada golpe.   
Un grupo de vampiros estuvo a punto de matarlo (¿se podía morir realmente, ahí adentro?), cuando inesperadamente alguien lo ayudó. Otro vampiro, que le ofreció ayuda. Sabía como salir de ahí, pero sólo podía hacerlo un humano. A cambio le pidió que lo llevara con él. Dean dudó. Un vampiro es un monstruo y sólo se puede hacer una cosa con ellos, matarlos. Pero estaba cansado, hambriento y desorientado, y si había una pequeña posibilidad de salir, tenía que aprovecharla, porque él no tenía la menor idea de como salir, así que aceptó. Con una única condición: que encontraran al ángel primero. No se iba a ir de allí sin él.   
El vampiro resultó ser un buen tipo. Viajó con él, lo ayudó a buscar a Cas y a interrogar a los monstruos que iban encontrando. Montaban guardia por turnos, y así Dean podía dormir algo. A medida que pasaban los días (aunque no tenía idea del tiempo transcurrido) Dean se volvía cada vez mas implacable y efectivo en la lucha contra las diversas criaturas que encontraban, y el interrogatorio era cada vez más brutal. Pero la pregunta nunca cambiaba: “¿donde está el ángel?”. Nadie sobrevivía al interrogatorio, revelaran o no algún dato útil. Hasta el vampiro estaba impresionado por lo letal que era. 

 

Sigo huyendo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Los leviatanes siguen tras de mí, no renuncian fácilmente. Pero consigo perderlos de a ratos. En esos momentos trato de buscar a Dean con mi mente, para comprobar que sigue vivo, que sigue luchando.   
Está con alguien ahora. No logro entender quién es, pero parece que lo ayuda. Al menos los sentimientos de Dean hacia él son positivos. Puede descansar, el otro lo protege mientras duerme. Y sigue buscándome. Puedo sentir su poderosa voluntad, su absoluta resolución. No va a parar hasta encontrarme, aunque tenga que destruir el lugar entero.   
Y mi voluntad es cada vez más débil. Ya no puedo seguir alejándome de él.

Ya casi me alcanza. Puedo sentir su proximidad. Debería huir, pero no lo hago. No soy tan fuerte como él. Dejo que se acerque a mí, dejo que me abrace. Tengo que recurrir a lo poco que me queda de voluntad para no abrazarlo también, para no fundirme con él y no soltarlo jamás. Siento que si lo hago, no tendré el valor para pedirle que se vaya sin mí. Me suelta y me acaricia fugazmente el rostro. Sólo es un instante, pero se lleva mi última resistencia. Lucho para no llorar.  
Me presenta a su compañero, Benny. Es un vampiro. Dean odia a los vampiros, pero éste parece ser la excepción. El vampiro me pregunta porqué lo dejé solo. Que perceptivo es. Dean cuenta rápido una historia, algo horrible me atrapó y me llevó lejos. Me pide que la confirme con su mirada. Comprendo que estuvo inventando una razón que explicara porqué lo dejé. No concibe que yo lo hiciera a propósito. Su fe en mí, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, es inmensa. Me quiebro un poco más. Le cuento la verdad. Me interpreta mal y se enoja, me confiesa que me rezó cada noche. Yo lo sabía, podía escucharlo. No pude confesarle que lloré como un humano por cada una de las plegarias que me dirigió. Le explico que lo dejé para protegerlo, para no convertirlo en un blanco de los leviatanes si me quedaba con él. Entiende y no dice nada. Nuestras miradas se encuentran, y mi propósito se hace cada vez más difícil de cumplir. Junto mis últimas fuerzas y le pido que me deje, que es demasiado peligroso para él. Y entonces me habla como nunca lo hizo antes, me dice que volveremos a casa juntos. A casa. Juntos. Yo no tengo casa a donde volver, y de pronto comprendo que mi casa está donde él esté. Dios, no me tortures más. Me lo merezco, lo sé, pero ten piedad y dame fuerzas para poder cumplir con mi deber.   
No puedo volver, le explico. No quiero volver a desatar un desastre en la Tierra, y si la única forma de evitarlo es quedarme ahí, me quedaré. Pero me dice que me necesita,   
que no le importan los leviatanes, ni ningún monstruo que nos amenace, que todo se puede derrotar. Que no se irá sin mí, y la forma en que lo dice es terminante. Sé que no cambiará de opinión. Nos miramos de nuevo, y siento que realmente me perdonó y que me quiere. Nada más importa entonces, y me siento feliz. Lo que tenga que pasar lo enfrentaremos juntos.


End file.
